deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Nathan (SFH 2) Vs The Engineer
Nathan '''the leader of the Strike Force Squad in SFH 2 and also an engineer goes head to head to another Engineer from Team Fortress 2!Who is the deadliest Engineer? Nathan SFH 2.jpg|Nathan the Engineer!!!! Vs logo.jpg|Vs Engineer TF2.jpg|The Engineer of Team Fortress 2!!! Loadout Weapons Gallery Geekboy says he don't know some weapons.I'll provide some pictures. TF 2 Shotgun.jpg|Shotgun F Justice.jpg|Frontier Justice P 6000.jpg|Pomson 6000 Widowmaker and Short Circuit.jpg|Widowmaker and Short Circuit/Gunslinger Ranger.jpg|Rescue Ranger Gunslinge.jpg|Gunslinger Wrangle.jpg|Wrangler S hospit.jpg|Southern Hospitality F2000.jpg|F 2000 Information Nathan (SFH 2) Nathan was a former US soldier aged 33.His dangerous glory combat finally found him being discharged unhonourably.After this Nathan keep training for years then he is accepted to the heroes and become the leader The Engineer This amiable,soft-spoken good ol' boy from tiny Bee cave,Texas loves barbecue,guns and higher education.Natural curiosity,ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields,and eleven hard science PHDs has trained him to build and repair things with his wrench. Battle It is an ordinary day for the Engineer in 2Fort.But there is no battle there.He is there for a break.When sleeping,the Engineer hears a cranking sound like a Machine's sound.The Engineer goes to the lower part of 2Fort which is the source of the sound.And what did he found? "Hey!What're ya doin' here?!" "Who are you?" Hearing that,the Engineer gets angry and without no warning,he shoots his shotgun.But before he could,Nathan takes cover behind a wooden wall and his Battle Turret that he made last time opens fire.The Engineer jumps through hail of bullets and destroys the Turret.Then,Nathan backs Engineer with his M4 Carbine,forcing the Engineer to retreat to the upper part of 2Fort.But when he runs,one of the bullets hit him in the back,making him wounded.The Engineer groans in pain while Nathan chases him through the hallways.Then the Engineer goes to the main room and hides.Nathan searches for him in the main room.Then when he reaches his hiding spot,the Engineer ambushes with the Frontier Justice.It makes Nathan nearly dead ahead before he could kick the Engineer away.Now,Nathan runs escaping from the Engineer.The Engineer fires both of his Pistol and Luger P08 to Nathan.Nathan counters him again by shooting his FN SCAR.Again,the Engineer retreats and takes cover. But the Engineer got surpressed by the bullets.Then,Nathan ran out of bullets,and make the Tesla Coil and Rocket Turret along with the Combat Drone to assist him.The Engineer creates the Sentry gun and quickly upgrades it to Level 3 and destroys both Tesla Coil and Rocket Turret.The Sentry stays there permanently. Nathan now shoots his AKS 74 to the Engineer's hand,destroying the hand.The Engineer screams in pain.But then uses the Gunslinger as the replacement hand and leaps into Nathan and beats him up with his Gunslinger and Wrench.When being beaten up,Nathan stabs the Engineer with the First Blood Knife and shocks him with the Shock Rod.The Engineer then backs off from Nathan and says in a raging word,"GET OUT!" And releases his Pomson 6000 and Widowmaker and shoots it.And precisely hits Nathan's head both of the bullets.Then,Nathan gets stunned,and finally bleeds out because of dying.Then,the Engineer roars in victory but his wounds couldn't make him any better.Then he hears the voice of The Medic saying,"Who is there?""Me!" the Engineer replies.Then the Medic finds a dead soldier besides the Engineer.And then the Medic says in confusion,"Who is this?""Intruder."But before he can say that he fell and dies. '''Winner : The Engineer Expert's Opinion While Nathan has been trained in the military and has assortment of weapons and the Engineer both uses not all of the weapons,the Engineer's weapon was designed to inflict huge damage to enemies plus Nathan,and every SFH character's nightmare is a Shotgun plus again,The Engineer's turrets are permanent Category:Blog posts